My Angel: Destiny
by Awarma
Summary: While Kim tries to understand her new emotions, Ron discovers that not only are his mystical monkey powers killing him, they are slowly killing her as well.
1. Dilemma

Here it is, the sequel to 'My Angel'. Hopefully it will live up to your expectations 8)

Make sure you read that story before starting on this one 8)

This is only the prologue so it's small. Other chapters will be longer, averaging at 5,000 words 8)

* * *

><p>A small squirrel entered the cave and approached two figures sleeping on the ground. It approached Kim's head and squeaked at her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the little rodent squeak again as it ran away in fear.<p>

Their long night had ended. The storm faded long ago, all that remains are wet trees and some mud puddles. The only sounds to be heard were from cold wind and birds singing.

A cold breeze filled the cave causing Kim to press herself onto Ron. She shivered lightly and covered her entire body with the two blankets.

As she warmed herself using Ron's body temperature, she remembered the events that took place earlier.

_Here it comes again..._

She thought as the feelings that burst into her when Ron was still poisoned started coming back. Were they real? Or just showing gratitude for what he endured to save her...

That question boiled in her mind as she failed to find an answer.

_But I have Josh..._

The warm feeling Kim usually experiences when she thinks of Josh didn't show up this time making her dilemma even worse.

_Do I really have these feelings?_

She asked herself as she analyzed her relationship with Ron.

_He always makes me feel special... especially when I am sad..._

_He always risks his life to save mine... and I trust him with it..._

_No matter how hard the situation is... I always feel calm when he's around... _

_He always has my safety in mind... and I always have his..._

_I never express myself like I do with him... When I am around him... I am always myself... When I am around Josh... I am what Josh wants..._

_Could it be... that... I ...actually... have feelings for Ron?_

She pondered as her eyes started to close slowly again.

"KP... are you awake?"

Kim reopened her eyes.

"Yes... how are you feeling?"

"The poison.. it's gone... the bruise you're pressing on... not so well"

Kim stopped pressing on his body and rolled to his side.

"Sorry"

"No big KP"

After a minute, Kim broke the silence

"Ron"

"Yeh?"

"You make a nice pillow... I might use you again on some mission" she joked

"...Ok... I think"

She held his hand and examined the dried blood marking the deep cut on his palm

"Does it still hurt?"

"Bleh... not much... KP?"

"Yeh?"

"Did you feed me something when I was asleep?"

"I don't think that's possible Ron... why?"

"I don't know... I swear I had a taste in my mouth when I woke up"

"...was it... good?"

"I don't remember... but it was... minty... and refreshing... so yeh.. I guess it was good"

"..."

"Any idea when they'll come for us?"

A helicopter could be heard landing in the vicinity.

"I am guessing now..." Kim got up and started packing their things. She looked around "... Where's that sword... didn't you bring it along?"

"It probably went back to Yamanuchi"

"..."

"I know"

Ron had trouble standing on his own so Kim helped him up.

"How do you feel?" she asked as he balanced himself on his feet.

"Never bette- ow" he almost fell when she left him.

"Let me help you" She laughed as she put his right arm over her and helped him walk outside.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Ron yelled as a medic in Global Justice headquarters tightened the last bandage.<p>

"We're done" The medic walked away.

"Ah men... I look ridiculous" He looked at the mirror to see his chest, shoulders and palms covered in bandages. His cheeks had some plasters on them as well.

"You look ok Ron" Kim failed to hide her giggles

"KP I look like a mummy on level two in Zombie Mayhem "

Kim giggled

"Ok mummy boy... let's go home we have school"

"... they had to find us this early"

Dr. Director entered the room.

"How are you two feeling?"

"We're good"

"I've been better..." Ron spoke as he used the mirror to see his back "... Why didn't this happen on Halloween?"

Dr. Director ignored Ron and directed her attention back to Kim.

"We'll provide transport back to Middleton, I'll make sure you don't receive any missions for a couple of days. You deserve the rest" She declared as she exited the room.

"Please and thank you" Kim was glad to receive a needed vacation.

"I am so gona win tomorrow's RPG with Feelix" Ron grinned

Kim rolled her eyes and started walking towards the room door. She paused and looked back at him with a small smile on her face.

_I am losing my mind... that's the only explanation I can come up with right now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter's Trailer:<strong>

"Ron get out of here, it's going to exp-" Kim was trapped under a pillar

"I am not leaving you behind Kim"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... **... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... **  
><strong>

"I am almost done, only two more wires" Ron wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead

"Cut the red one, try not to touch the blue one" Wade instructed

"..."

"Ron you don't have much time"

"..."

"Ron?" Kim asked with a worried tone

"They're both red"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	2. Ron Night

Chapter 2 is up enjoy 8)

* * *

><p>"Kim... wake up honey... time for school" Her mother called from downstairs as she prepared breakfast for her family<p>

Kim yawned as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes. "Ok mom, 10 minutes and I'll be down"

She sat on her bed and yawned again. Finally awake, she put on her slippers, grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes before heading for her bathroom for a quick morning bath.

Five minutes later, she exited wearing her fresh clothes. She sat on the chair in front of her room mirror and started fixing her hair. First she dried it using a towel, then she combed it into her usual hair style. She put in a little more effort than usual because it was a special day, it was Friday after all... or Ron night.

Satisfied with her work, she put on her shoes and went downstairs.

"Good morning mom ... tweebs" Kim spoke as she entered the kitchen

"Hey!" the twins complained in unison

"Good morning honey" her mother replied

Kim sat at the table and started eating "Where's dad?" she asked as she didn't find him around

"A convention, he'll be back on Monday"

A doorbell was heard

"That must be Ron..." Kim ate whatever was left from her breakfast, gave her mother a kiss and headed for the door "...bye mom... tweebs"

"Hey!"

Kim opened the door and saw her best friend.

"Ola KP, ready to go?"

"Yeh let's go" She closed the door behind her and started walking away with Ron

It has been two days since the incident with Monkey Fist. Ron's injuries had healed with the exception of the cuts on his palms; they were deep so they needed more time.

"So KP... got any movie in mind for tonight?"

"I don't know... surprise me"

"hmm... I'll see if they have Bricks of Fury I-V"

"I-V... Ron that's Roman numeral for fou- oh never mind"

* * *

><p>Kim retrieved her math book from her locker<p>

"Ah.. men... we got a math exam on Monday?"

"Ron... the teacher told us over a week ago"

"Yeh" Rufus got out of Ron's pocket and squeaked

Ron sighed "I was preoccupied this week..." he noticed expressions of guilt starting to form on Kim's face "... finishing Zombie Mayhem for the sixth time"

Kim smiled "Nice try Ron... tell you what... come over tomorrow and I'll teach you everything"

"Thanks KP... you're the best"

"No big"

The bell rang

"Ah men... I hate it when we have separate classes... anyway see you after class KP" he waved as he rushed away to avoid being late

Kim turned her back and bumped into non other than Josh Mankey "Josh!"

"Hey Kim" he planted a small kiss on her cheek

"Hi...Josh... sorry for the ... little accident"

"Are you kidding? bump into me anytime you want" Josh smiled

"Yeh... I am going to be late for class"

_I don't know about Ron... but I am sure there's no spark in this relationship anymore_

"Wait... are you free tonight?"

"Tonight... no I am going to the movies with Ron"

"Oh... tomorrow?"

"I kinda promised Ron to tutor him in math... sorry"

"Oh... it's ok... some other time then?"

"Yeh..." Kim smiled "...gona be late... bye" she waved and ran towards her class

"Bye" Josh responded before he walked towards his class disappointedly

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and students rushed out of the school entrance<p>

"Ah... the sweat smell of freedom" Ron raised his hands in joy

"Yeh" Rufus got out of his pocket and agreed

Kim looked at him and smiled .

The kimmunicator beeped

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked the ten year old genious

"It's Drakken, he's up to no good"

"Got us a ride?"

"Done and done"

"You rock Wade"

Kim looked at Ron's displeased expressions

"I jinxed it didn't I?" Ron asked

"Ok Ron... " She giggled lightly"...let's get this over with. I don't want anything keeping us from enjoying Ron night"

"Ron whaaa-" Kim pulled him by his hand

* * *

><p>"I hate heights" Ron complained as he was looking down from a small plane flying at a high altitude<p>

"It's ok Ron.. we've done this like twenty times already" Kim reassured him

Kim opened the plane door and the contents inside started shaking from the air

"I don't like this"

Kim grabbed his hand and jumped pulling him down with her "Here we go"

"Oh that's evil KP" Ron spoke as they fell down

_K... she's enjoying this more than usual..._

"Now" Kim declared and pulled her parachute, Ron followed.

Their fast descent slowed down and they landed safely on a roof.

"Erm KP"

"Yeh?" She asked as she removed her helmet

"Not that I mind... but you're still holding my hand"

"Oh.. sorry" she let go and successfully suppressed a blush

_Keep your head in the game Kim!_ She mentally yelled at herself

"No big KP"

"Ok Wade..." Kim grabbed her kimmunicator "..we're here. Any update on Drakken's plan?"

"Not sure... but the building you landed on is used for top secret research in field of energy storage"

"Batteries? that's Drakken's evil plan" Ron asked

"Not batteries Ron, concentrated energy that can be discharged in a matter of seconds... military applications" Wade answered

"Oh"

"So go in, find out exactly what Drakken is up to and stop him?"

"And save the hostages"

"Hostages?"

"Some scientists and a couple of guards"

"They guard a top secret research facility with a 'couple of guards'"? Ron asked

"To avoid unnecessary attention Ron" Kim shut down the kimmunicator and answered the question herself

She searched for the nearest roof hatch and approached it. After checking for any alarms she opened it, threw a rope in and started climbing down.

"I hope I don't lose my pants this time" Ron followed after Kim signaled him from below

After he slid down the rope he approached her from behind and awaited further orders. She peeked into the next room and saw nothing suspicious

"Coast is clear"

She started sneaking in followed by Ron

"Hey KP" Ron spoke with a low voice

"Yeh?"

"This is a high tech secret facility guarded by a small amount of guards right?"

"Yeh...why?"

"I don't know... with so much high techie thingies and so little manpower... you don't think they have -"

"The place rigged with sensors and traps?"

"Yeh... wait how did you know I was going to say that?"

"That" Kim pointed at a small turret that emerged from the ceiling and started shooting energy bolts at them. Kim pushed Ron behind some crates and hid beside him.

"Why did it stop shooting?" Ron asked after the turret had stopped shooting right after they hid behind the crates

Kim grabbed a small piece of metal she found on the floor and threw it into the turret's line of sight, the turret didn't react. After monitoring for some seconds, she extended her hand for her utility belt and grabbed her lipstick laser. She used it to warm another piece of metal and threw it on the floor right next to the previous one. The turret shot and vaporized it.

"Body temperature" She concluded as she grabbed the kimmunicator but discovered that it was jammed.

"Ah... suggestions?"

"Rufus"

"Rufus?" Ron asked confused

"Huh?" Rufus got out of his pocket

"The turret is scanning for changes in temperature, if you or me jump out ... well look at the floor"

Ron gulped when he saw the molten metal on the floor. "And this won't happen to my Rufus because?" He asked as he grabbed his pet protectively

Kim put her hand on his to open them. She looked at the scared pet and reassured "Naked mole rats are cold blooded... their body has the same temperature as the room"

"I don't know KP... if you're wrong about this then ..."

"I am not wrong Ron..." She looked at Rufus"... you trust me .. right Rufus?" Kim gave it her puppy dog pout

Poor Rufus tried to close its eyes but eventually it gave in "Ok"

It slowly crawled near the edge of the crate and stopped to prepare itself. Ron's heart was pounding from fear, he looked down when he felt Kim holding his hand.

"It's going to be alright Ron" She reassured him while keeping her eyes on Rufus

Rufus took a deep breath before it jumped into the turret's line of sight. Ron's blood pressure spiked and he closed his eyes. He reopened them after she squeezed his hand.

"Kim?"

"See? Rufus is fine"

"RUF-" Kim covered his mouth

"Sound detectors Ron"

"Sorry"

"Ok Rufus..." She looked towards it"... go towards the turret and do your magic"

The relieved pet did as told and climbed up to the turret. A couple of seconds of chewing and the defensive contraption powered down. The excited mole rat crawled down and sped back towards its owner. Ron opened his arms and gave his pet a big hug.

"I was so worried buddy"

"Sorry I had to put you through this Ron" She put her hand on his shoulder

"No big KP"

"Good... because we're not done yet"

"Huh?" Ron and Rufus asked in unison

"There are dozens of traps around this place... sound...heat...motion. I can handle sound and motion but Rufus has to do heat"

Rufus stood on the ground and saluted "Ok!"

* * *

><p>The two teens snuck down to the second floor disarming any security measurements they encountered along the way.<p>

"They're here" Kim announced as she was peeking down from a vent towards a room on the first floor

"How do you know?" Ron asked

She pointed at a door guarded by two henchmen. Voices of both Drakken and Shego could be heard from behind it. They couldn't understand anything but it was obvious that Drakken was yelling at Shego and she didn't care much.

"Ok Ron, I am going to drop down and take care of the one on the left. Can you distract the one on the right?"

"Leave it to the Ron-man KP"

"Try not to make any sound"

Kim jumped on the ground smoothly and charged at the first henchman. Ron jumped after her and started making funny faces at the second.

"What tha-" The first henchman couldn't finish his sentence as Kim had kicked him in the face knocking him out.

She looked towards Ron and saw him running away from the other one. She charged and attacked with a jump kick. He ducked and grabbed a rod from his pocket. He used it to zap Kim's leg before she hit the ground. She tried to get up but she couldn't; her leg was numb. She looked at the rod and saw it giving out electric sparks at one of its edges. The henchman smirked and approached her. She was going for a leg sweep but stopped when Ron jumped at him pinning him to the ground. Ron turned his face downwards and used the electric rod to zap his behind.

"Say you're sorry..." he tapped his posterior with the electric rod "... come on.. you know you want to" the electric rod made contact for more time after each zap

"Ron... we don't have time for this"

"Sorry KP..." Ron apologized, he turned his attention back towards the henchman and saw that the rod kept contact while he was talking with Kim. The henchman was out cold and drooling "..sorry dude... I hope this doesn't ... hurt later"

He got up and helped Kim to stand

"I am ok"

"Sure?"

"Yeh, leg fell asleep back there"

Kim approached the door and used one of Wade's inventions to unlock it. She sneaked inside pulling Ron behind her. They hid behind a pile of tanks that looked like scuba diving tanks.

"So why are we doing this again?" Shego asked

"Shego... for the tenth time, I am going to use this..." Drakken pointed at a gigantic version of the tanks Kim and Ron were hiding behind "... to build a giant energy bomb that will take out an entire city if they don't comply to my demands"

"Ah... and you haven't made your demands yet because?"

"The ... power ...absorbing... giant...thingie needs time to charge up Shego! We're barely at 1%"

"Thingie...You don't know its name?" Shego mocked

"I haven't-" Drakken stopped when the door opened and a henchman with a broken nose stood at the door

"Kim Possible is he- HEY!" he yelled as he saw the two teens hiding

"Uh-oh" Ron and Rufus spoke in unison

"I'll distract them, you take care of the power absorbing giant thingie"

"Haha... burn" Ron wiped away a tear

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled

"On it Dr. D" She jumped in front of Kim

"Oh shit" Ron ran towards the gigantic scuba like tank as Kim and Shego started battling it out

"Where do you think you're going?" Drakken intercepted Ron

"Erm... KP... Drakken is standing in my way" Ron complained

"Well duh" Kim responded as she ducked a kick

"Right... on it... go Rufus" Ron threw his pet at Drakken

"What the hell?.." Drakken yelled as Rufus slammed into his face and used its small claws to glue itself on him "...get off!" the mad scientest demanded as he started using both of his hands to peel off Rufus

"Ok..." Ron arrived at the gigantic contraption and started examining it "... so many shiny buttons"

"Hit the self destruct button" Kim delivered a kick to Shego

Ron scanned the buttons but didn't find any one labeled with that action

"I don't think this thing has one of those KP"

"It doesn't?" Kim asked Shego confused

"Well duh... do you think the brainiacs working here are stupid enough to install on a 'Self Destruct' button?" she responded

"I heard that..." Drakken complained as he reached out for a craw bar and used it to hit Rufus who was still stuck on his face. The pet jumped out of the way and Drakken hit himself before falling on the ground. Kim and Shego paused and looked towards him "...not...a ...word"

Shego used the distraction and swept Kim's legs. She followed with an axe kick but Kim rolled away and avoided a hit that left a crack on the floor. She jumped on her feet and threw a series of punches at Shego. Shego avoided some but eventually got hit and was thrown on the ground.

"Well?" Shego looked at the henchman angrily

"Right" The henchman pulled out his electric rod and charged at Kim

Kim ducked his attack and disarmed him. "I am not getting hit wi-"

Shego took advantage and kicked Kim from behind "Gotcha Kimmie" she taunted

Kim back flipped onto her feet and kicked Shego in the process. She followed with a high kick and a kick to the side of her head knocking her onto the ground.

"You can never beat me in a fight Shego"

Shego wiped some blood off her mouth. "Maybe..." She smirked as Kim was zapped from behind by the henchman "... but I don't play fair"

Kim tried to stand up but was zapped again in the back. Her hands shook as she tried to raise herself but Shego planted the electric rod into her back and switched it to full power. Kim screamed from pain as the rod dug deeper into her.

"KP!..." Ron yelled as he saw his friend helpless on the ground with Shego and the henchman planning their next move. He looked back at the contraption "...this will do-" he pressed a button and was electrocuted. Kim saw his body being thrown away about twenty feet.

"RON!" She managed to speak. She tried to run towards him but her entire body was numb

"You buffoon!..." Drakken yelled as electronic devices started giving out weird sounds "... you ruined everything"

"What's going on?" Shego asked

"He overloaded it, it's scrap metal now"

"So now what?"

Drakken pulled out a small remote and hit a button. Explosions could be heard from the top floor "I've rigged the entire building with energy bombs I found here. If I can't have it, no one can. Let's go Shego"

"Not yet..." Shego zapped Kim who was dragging her body towards Ron ".. I wanna have more fun with princess"

"Shego now!" Drakken yelled as more explosions were heard

"Fine!" Shego gave Kim one more zap before she ran towards Drakken followed by the two henchmen.

The evil crew flew away on one of Drakken's flying machines

Kim's body was numb but she managed to drag herself towards Ron.

"Ron... are you ok?" She asked worryingly

She helped him sit up "Yeh KP... a little dizzy... and you?"

"Body fell asleep... thanks for waking it up"

"Anytime KP... I think"

Another explosion was heard

"We bette-" Kim was interrupted when the kimmunicator beeped. She picked it up "Wade?"

"Kim... whatever was jamming the signal was destroyed... You can find the blue prints of the building on the kimmunicator... use them to reach the far room on the right. The hostages are their"

"You rock Wade... and the little bombs?"

"They operate separately. Each one has its own timer. I can't stop them, so you have to get the hostages out asap"

"On it" Kim shut down the kimmunicator and stood up

"Can you run?"

"We'll see"

Ron grabbed his pet and put it in his pocket "Lead the way KP"

* * *

><p>The two teens finally reached their destination.<p>

"In here!" One of the scientists yelled

Kim kicked down the door and freed the hostages

"Thank you Ms. Possible" One of the guards spoke

"No big...now get out of here, the entire building is coming down"

The freed hostages ran out of the door and the teens were going to follow but were blocked by debris that fell from the ceiling after a bomb exploded on the second floor.

"Are you ok?" the guard asked

"We're fine, we'll find another way just get out of here" Kim commanded

"Good luck" the freed hostages made their exit

Kim dialed Wade "Wade we got a problem"

"I know I am working on it, I am picking energy signatures from two more bombs. One is in the room you are in and the other is on the second floor directly above you"

"Just two more?"

"The second and third floor are toast... Drakken didn't put as much bombs on the first floor because he was in it I think"

"I can't see a way out" Kim looked around for any exit but didn't find any, not even a window. No wonder Drakken kept the hostages in this particular room.

"Working on i-" Before Wade could finish the bomb on the second floor directly above them exploded and sent rubble raining down.

"Look out!" Kim pushed Ron away

After the dust settled Ron sat up and searched for Kim. "KP?.. KIM!" he yelled as he saw the pillar that was coming down on him is now on her leg.

"Ow..." Kim complained as she sat up ".. I am alright Ro-" She stopped when she saw the energy bomb that was revealed after the explosion

"Oh boy" Ron looked at the timer on it. It was going to explode in less than two minutes

Kim tried to pull her leg from under the pillar but it was too heavy "Ron help me". Ron answered her call and started pulling with her but with no use. They looked at the clock and saw that it had reached a minute and thirty seconds. Kim noticed that the explosion had opened hole in the wall large enough for Ron to squeeze through.

"Ron get out of here, it's going to exp-"

"I am not leaving you behind Kim"

"Ron I am stuck an-"

"Kim?" Wade's voice was heard from under the rubble

"Wade.. I am stuck and the bomb is ticking, ideas?"

"How much time?"

"About a minute"

"Damn... can you reach it?"

"No but Ron can"

"Ron there's a small cutter in your pocket"

Ron grabbed a small cutter very similar to the one used to cut wires

"Got it"

"Tell me what is written on the bomb"

Ron approached and read "Energy Cell class C 91"

Wade worked his magic "Got it, now proceed as I say. Be careful one mistake and... just don't make any mistake"

"Ron"

"Don't worry KP... I got this... forty five seconds Wade"

"Open the panel carefully and cut the orange wire first"

"Done... forty seconds"

"Yellow wire"

"Done... thirty eight seconds"

Ron proceeded as instructed by Wade

"Green wire"

Ron cut the green wire and looked at the timer to see thirty seconds left. The beeping became faster after every second.

"I am almost done, only two more wires" Ron wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead

"Cut the red one, try not to touch the blue one"

"..."

"Ron you don't have much time"

"..."

"Ron?" Kim asked with a worried tone

"They're both red"

"What? are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Damn it... Drakken must have tampered with them.. if the kimmunicator wasn't stuck I would have scanned it an-"

"It's ok Wade, don't blame yourself... what happens if I cut the wrong wire?"

"The bomb would discharge"

"And if I cut both wires at the same time?"

"You can't do that... this is an advanced version... even a millisecond of time difference will trigger the explosion... I... don'.. don't know what to do"

"It's ok Wade... you did your best..." Kim thanked him. She looked back at Ron and noticed the twenty seconds mark on the bomb. "...Ron you did your best now get out of here... the explosion opened a hole in the wall...use it to get out" Ron still refused to give up "... Ron..." she reached for him with her hand "... it's ok... you tried"

He sat down near her and looked into her eyes "Sorry KP" were the only words he could say

"It's ok Ron..." She put her hand under his chin "...now go yo-" He gave her one of the deepest hugs they ever shared. Kim accepted it gladly but started pushing him away ".. Ron you ne... why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as he looked at her in a funny way with a grin on his face. She followed his right hand that he didn't use during the hug and her eyes widened "..Ron... you..." he had used his right hand to cut one of the wires and the clock was stuck on thirteen. She looked back at him with watering eyes "... you..." She was the one to initiate the hug this time ".. you...you.."

"I know KP I know.. the Ron-man strikes again"

"Guys what's going on?" Wade asked worryingly

"It's all good Wade, the Ron man struck again"

"...he didn't"

"He did" Kim tightened the hug and her tears started falling down

"Their their KP its all good..." He tightened it as well "... Wade?"

"Yeh?" the boy genius failed to hide his tears of joy

"Call Global Justice and tell them to come here... Kim might need someone to look at her leg"

"On it"

"Erm... KP?"

"Yeh?" She answered while still hugging him

"I am having a problem breathing he-"

"Oh shut up" Kim refused to let go

"Erm... Ok"

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing you don't have school for two days" Kim's mother put another ice bag on her leg<p>

"I am ok mo-ow" one of her brothers touched her bandaged leg

"Leave your sister alone" She yelled at the twins and they ran away in fear

"Mom it's no big... it's not broken"

"I am a doctor honey I know, but you won't be standing on that leg for a while, you're staying in your bed for the rest of the weekend"

"What? no I am going to the movies with Ron tonigh-"

"No objections Kim" she spoke with a strict tone

"But mom.." Kim used her puppy dog pout "... Ron is taking me to a special movie... Bricks of Fury IV"

"What's so special about it?"

"erm... forty percent more bricks I guess"

Her mother raised an eyebrow "... no"

"But mom...no fair"

"Life isn't fair Kim, I'll call Ron and tell him you can't go"

She was about to object but didn't because there was no hope in changing her mother's mind

* * *

><p>"No fair... the tweebs get to sleep over at their friend's house and I can't even go to the movies with Ron"<p>

"They're going to camp very early tomorrow so I sent them over"

"Bu-" Kim was interrupted by a phone ringing

Her mother picked it up and answered "Dr. Possible...I'll be right over"

"What's wrong?"

"Medical emergency"

"Great... now I spend Ron night alone"

Her mother sighed "Fine... I'll take you over to Ron's and I'll pick you back up later ok?"

Kim was filled with joy

"Thanks mo- ow" She moved her leg when she tried to hug her mother

"And?"

"Yes yes I won't move my leg much I promise"

* * *

><p>"KP? Oh hi Mrs. Dr. P " Ron answered the door<p>

"Ronald the house is empty and I don't want to leave Kimmie alone... can you keep her company?"

"Sure"

"Bye Ronald... and Kim.. don't forget-"

"I know I know" She smiled and waved at her mother

Ron closed the door

"So how's the leg KP?"

"It's good... as long as I don't move it much at least"

"Oh"

"Sorry for everything Ron, we'll see Bricks of Fury IV next week I promise"

"Are you kidding KP?..." he showed her a DVD "... things like that can't wait. I was going to your house to watch it with you"

"Oh Ron... that's so sweet"

"No big KP... ok sit down on the couch and I'll prepare some snacks"

Kim sat down on a couch and put her leg in a comfortable position. Moments later and Ron returned with a bowl of popcorn. He inserted the DVD and hit play before heading back to sit on the couch near her. She reduced the distance between them and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her confused.

"You're my pillow remember?"

"O...k" Ron let it go and started paying attention to the movie

While he was watching the movie she kept her eyesight on him

_This settles it..._

_Josh... well our little bump proved it... that relationship is over..._

_As for Ron... my feelings only grow stronger... _

_And after what he did today... I am sure... _

She closed her eyes slowly._  
><em>

_He's the one for me..._

She fell asleep putting more weight on Ron's shoulder. He looked at his side and saw her sound asleep.

"She slept already?.. men how much pain killers did they give her..." he used the remote to mute the TV. After a couple of seconds of staring blankly he asked his pet "..Rufus?"

"Huh?" His pet responded

"I don't know if it's just me but... Kim has been acting... weird lately"

"I dunno" the pet replied

"Yeh.. probably my imagination" He made sure that Kim was comfortable and directed his attention back to the muted movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter's Trailer:<strong>

"KIM!" Tim yelled over the phone

"Tim whats wrong?" Kim answered

"Something is wr..." Tim was interrupted when the phone was taken away from him by force

"Tim?" Kim asked worryingly

"Kim Possible?" A strange sound responded

"...And you are?"

The phone call was ended

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... **... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... ****... **  
><strong>

"Ron?" Kim asked with a concerned and confused tone

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


End file.
